


Sunburn

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Garden of Eden, Gen, Pre-Arrangement, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Sunburn

"Aren't you hot?"

"Hmm?" Aziraphale asked vaguely. He looked down. "Oh, it's you."

"It's much cooler at ground level," Crawly said. "Your shoulders are burnt."

Aziraphale instinctively opened his wings to shade himself.

"Your nose is pink too."

"Angels don't _sunburn_ ," Aziraphale said huffily. The other angels on gate duty would laugh, he thought. Again. He resolutely ignored the snake in the grass's departure.

"Here," Crawly said, coming back. He dropped a broken, juice-laden leaf on Aziraphale's foot. "Aloe vera. Rub it in."

What an odd fellow, Aziraphale thought as Crawly slithered away at speed. 

The juice was very soothing.


End file.
